Blaze the Cat
*''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' }} |media = Archie Comics |creadorreal = Sonic Team |artista = |españolactor = Carmen Ambrós |inglesactor = *Bella Hudson *Laura Bailey |japonactor = Nao Takamori |otrosactor =*Delphine Braillon *Tania De Domenico *Greta Gallisch |edad = 14http://sonic.sega.jp/SonicChannel/character/blaze.html |creador = |lugarnacimiento = |familia = |otrosnombres = * Princesa Blaze * Alteza |especie = Gata |genero = Femenino |altura = 95 cm (3'1") |peso = |pelaje = Lavanda, violeta, blanco |plumaje = |pelo = |piel = |esquema = |ojos = Dorado |atuendo = |alinamiento = Bien |afiliacion = Su reino |comida = |gustos = * Estar sola * Proteger las Sol Emeralds * Sus amigos |disgustos = * Alturas * Eggman Nega * Dr. Eggman * Gente que quiere apoderarse de las Sol Emeralds * Ser llamada "Alteza" * Marine the Raccoon * Cualquier que amenace a su reino * Johnny * Captain Whisker * Iblis |habilidades = * Pirokinesis * Supervelocidad * Vuelo * Combate mano a mano * Habilidades acrobáticas * Altos reflejos * Levitación * Grinding * Sentir pertubaciones dimensionales * Aprovechamiento de Chaos energy * Aprovechamiento de la energía de las Sol Emerald * Burning Blaze |movimientos = |tipohabilidad = * Speed Type El Extreme Gear inicial de Blaze en Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity es un tipo de Gear que está afiliado a Speed Types * Power Type }} Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto) es una gata antropomórfica ficticia de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog. Ella es una princesa proveniente de una realidad alternativa, la Dimensión Sol, y es la regente de su mundo y la designada guardiana de las Sol Emeralds. Ella nació con el poder de la piroquinesis, con la cual puede crear, controlar y manipular el fuego en cualquier medio que ella desee. Blaze es normalmente calmada, elegante y orgullosa, pero tiende a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Devota a su posición, ella a veces es tímida debido a su estricta disciplina, que puede hacerla antisocial, retirada, e inicialmente desconocida hasta el concepto de tener amigos. Después de haber pasado tiempo con Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze descubrió el verdadero significado de la amistad y aprendió a abrirse a la gente, permitiéndole realizar su tarea para el bien de su gente y la inocencia de que no podía hacerlo sola. Apariencia Blaze es una gata de color lavanda y púrpura. Tiene un chaleco morado con una línea rosa oscura a la altura de la cintura y un detalle dorado alrededor del cuello. Lleva unos guantes blancos y en las muñecas lleva un detalle lanudo blanco. Tiene pantalones blancos. Sus tacones son rojos, tienen una franja blanca y debajo son grises. En los tobillos tiene un detalle blanco similar a los de sus muñecas. Su cabello es de color morado y lavanda y está amarrado en una coleta roja. Sus ojos son de color dorado. Tiene una especie de joya roja en su frente. Personalidad thumb|left|275px|El perfil de Blaze en Sonic Generations Blaze es a veces descrita como elegante y normalmente habla en un tono formal de dama. Ella es muy seria y devota a sus deberes como Princesa y Guardiana de las Sol Emeralds. Ella es sobre todo calmada, solemne y equilibrada, porque ella no muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos. A causa de sus deberes y su estricta auto-disciplina, Blaze es más bien asocial, tímida y retirada, causándole ser cautelosa y brusca hacia los desconocidos. Ella tenía un disgusto personal hacia su piroquinesis, llamándoles maldición. Esta actitud hizo que Blaze desarrollara un hábito a hacerlo todo sola, volviéndose defensiva e incluso agresiva cuando se le ofrece ayuda. Su egoísmo hacia su deber causó que regañara a Sonic aunque le pidió ayuda, lo que finalmente llevó a una pelea entre los dos. Blaze aprendió a aceptar sus poderes gracias a los consejos de Sonic, y llegó a ver sus poderes como una bendición y no como una maldición. Blaze es bastante educada debido a su posición real. Ella típicamente mantiene relativamente un aire tranquilo, estoico y formal entre otros y es descrita como elegante. Su estilo de lucha es muy similar al ballet que es una adición a su naturaleza elegante. Su lenguaje corporal es también notablemente menos informal que los demás personajes, en Sonic Generations ella habla formalmente a diferencia de los demás personajes, y se mantiene recta y hermética en vez de relajarse. Su lenguaje también parece ser diferente, en vez de decir “¡Gracias Sonic!” (cosa que dicen los demás personajes después de ser liberados por Sonic) ella dice “Gracias por la ayuda”. Blaze también es educada a veces ya que ella es una princesa. Por ejemplo, cuando ella rebasa a un rival en Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, ella dice “Lo siento...” en un tono educado. Sin embargo en Sonic Free Riders, extrañamente la línea cambia a un rudo “A un lado”. Debido a su vida aislada, que a sido la mayor parte de su vida, Blaze carece de habilidades sociales, encontrando difícil abrirse y hablar con otra gente, y se vuelve tímida. Ella también es muy protectora, al sospechar de cualquiera que quiera llevar a las Sol Emeralds por el mal camino. La devoción de Blaze para proteger las Sol Emeralds, sin embargo, es siempre motivada por su preocupación genuina para la seguridad de otros y su bienestar. Blaze es muy centrada cuando va a por sus metas y puede ser bastante terca una vez que haya puesto su mente en algo, haciendo que se vuelva áspera, impaciente y a veces volviéndose agresiva hacia quien termina metiéndose en su camino. A lo largo de Sonic Rush, Blaze gana más habilidades sociales por sus interacciones con los demás, particularmente con Sonic the Hedgehog y Cream the Rabbit, haciendo que su personalidad se vuelva más amigable y educada con los demás. Gracias a esto llegó a comprender el verdadero significado de la amistad, haciéndola más complaciente para aceptar la ayuda de otros y creer en ellos más que antes. Aunque ella todavía aclama preferir hacer cosas ella sola, ella es, no obstante, agradecida por la ayuda de sus amigos, como ocurre en Sonic Generations cuando Sonic la salva de su estado congelado en el White Space. Blaze es muy honesta y a veces franca cuando trata con constantes molestias como Marine the Raccoon, hasta cierto punto francamente diciéndole a Marine que es un incordio. También tiene una tendencia de juzgar mal a otros y les ve menos valor en Sonic Rush, haciéndola de vez en cuando demasiado segura cuando se le presenta una amenaza. En Sonic Generations, Blaze parece estar desarrollando sus habilidades sociales, dado que estaba feliz al participar en un evento social para el bien de su amistad con sus amigos. Al principio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic ella es vista actuando inconfortable y tímida después de darle la bienvenida a Sonic en su fiesta de cumpleaños con el resto, pero eventualmente convirtiéndose más abierta y relajada enfrente de los demás en el resto de la fiesta. Al final del juego cuando derrotan al Time Eater, se la puede ver conversando con Shadow y Silver. Relaciones Marine the Raccoon Las dos son aliadas en Sonic Rush Adventure, aunque Blaze inicialmente tenía un disgusto por Marine, queriendo dejarla atrás en las misiones. Sin embargo, Blaze no tenía más remedio que dejar a Marine venir si prometía no alejarse del grupo. Antes de que Sonic, Tails y Blaze se fueran a Pirates' Island, para desbloquear la puerta y terminar con con los piratas, ellos decidieron dejar a Marine atrás esta vez, ella, sin embargo, no lo aceptó y Blaze le confesó a Marine que era un incordio e hirió sus sentimientos. Sonic y Tails no estaban de acuerdo con lo que Blaze dijo y dijeron que fue muy dura con Marine. Después de que Sonic y Blaze salvaran a Marine del Ghost Titan y lo derrotaran, Blaze estaba decepcionada con Marine por colarse en el Deep Typhoon para venir a Pirates' Island ya que podía haberse puesto en grave peligro. Marine, sin embargo, sorprendió a Blaze por encontrar su Cetro de Joyas robado. Blaze le dio las gracias a Marine por la gran contribución, así dándose cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba con Marine e incluso preguntándole si quería venir con ellos por primera vez. Al final de Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze consuela a Marine quién estaba triste por la partida de Sonic y Tails y luego miran al cielo esperando volver a verlos. La relación de Blaze y Marine es muy similar a la de Sonic y Tails. En Sonic Colors, Tails pregunta por Marine, y Blaze le contesta: "Eh, igual que siempre". Lo que indica que se han encontrado más veces después de Sonic Rush Adventure. Cream the Rabbit Cuando Blaze estaba viajando sola, después de derrotar al Dr. Eggman por primera vez, Cream la sorprendió escondiéndose. Blaze fue un poco hostil, pero Cream rápidamente fue hacia ella y la invitó a su casa, con su madre, Vanilla the Rabbit. Blaze pensó en esto calmadamente sobre como trataban a una desconocida. Cream luego acordó en ir con Blaze, empezando sus aventuras, actuando de forma similar a Tails al acompañar a Sonic. Al principio, Blaze solo se concentró en conseguir todas las Sol Emeralds en su viaje, pero pronto sintió una conexión, finalmente viendo a Cream como una amiga y no como una guía. Ella estaba muy preocupada sobre la seguridad de Cream después de destruir el robot de Eggman que capturó a Cream, y brevemente pensó en que Cream había sido consumida en la explosión, haciendo que frenéticamente busque en los restos del robot antes de encontrar a Cream, que había volado para escapar de la explosión. Incluso cuando Blaze volvió a su dimensión, se echaron de menos. En Sonic Generations, se las pueden ver hablando juntas en la fiesta de Sonic, lo que significa que su amistad ha avanzado. Sonic the Hedgehog En Sonic Rush a Blaze le decía mucha gente que podía contar con la ayuda de Sonic. Sin embargo, malinterpretando esas palabras con que ella no podía hacerlo sola, llegó a ofenderse por eso. Cuando Sonic apareció, él se negó a dejarla luchar sola contra Eggman (Eggman por aquel entonces poseía la última Sol Emerald), Blaze se enfadó y atacó a Sonic. Después de la batalla (que nunca fue correctamente concluida), Blaze llegó a darse cuenta de que su egoísmo empezó la batalla. Ellos se hicieron amigos, y Blaze aprendió que está bien aceptar la ayuda de otros. Luego, cuando el Dr. Eggman y Eggman Nega se unieron, Sonic y Blaze se unieron también. Cuando Eggman capturó a Cream en un intento de llamar a Blaze para enfrentarse a ella sola, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, Sonic confió en Blaze para traer de vuelta a Cream a salvo. Aunque perdió fe en sí misma después de rescatar a Cream cuando los Eggmans la derrotaron, Sonic la animó, y Blaze ganó fe y aprendió el poder de la verdadera amistad, transformándose en Burning Blaze con Sonic the Hedgehog como Super Sonic. Después de la batalla, tuvieron un momento a solas para decirse adiós, Blaze le dio las gracias a Sonic y los dos prometieron volverse a ver, los dos se dieron las manos y fueron separados por la fuerza de sus dimensiones. En el final se ve a Burning Blaze volando hacia su mundo hablando sola dándose cuenta de que sus llamas no son una maldición sino una bendición. Cuando estaba pensando sobre eso, recordó a Sonic diciéndole que había aprendido el poder de las Sol Emeralds y que había heredado el poder de las llamas; luego dice, “''Y Blaze, ¡ahora tienes el poder! ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir, verdad?” Blaze sonríe y le dice que se volverán a ver. En su siguiente encuentro, Sonic termina en su dimensión, junto con Tails. Esta vez, ellos trabajan juntos como aliados para parar los planes de los doctores. Después de derrotar a los doctores en Deep Core, Blaze le dice a Sonic que tal vez las Emeralds le trajeron aquí como si fuera su destino. Sonic pensó eso un rato y después sonríe y dice, “¿Quién sabe?” Blaze luego sonríe y saca su mano para un apretón de manos con él, como lo hicieron antes y los dos dejaron al otro otra vez, aunque Blaze permaneció positiva en que volverían a verse. También se nota que cuando Sonic le está diciendo adiós, ella parece mirar a otro lado, cerrando sus ojos. Blaze parece creer en Sonic tanto hasta considerarlo su más verdadero amigo y aliado. Esto es visto cuando Blaze trató de esconder su miedo a las alturas, ella solo dijo el nombre de Sonic incluso cuando Marine y Tails estaban con ella. Sonic también parece estar en frente de ella para protegerla en algunas escenas. Sonic también parece preocuparse por ella, como cuando trató de calmarla cuando ella se enfadó y le dijo que debe mantener su lugar como princesa y guardiana pase lo que pase, cuando se estaba poniendo en peligro por tratar de luchar por el Cetro de Joyas. En Sonic Generations, Blaze es uno de los asistentes a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic y ayuda a prepararla para cuando llegue. Ella, sin embargo, actúa de forma tímida y es la única que aplaude por Sonic después de darle la bienvenida. También tiene un cierto respeto por él, y dice que “''se arrodilla ante sus habilidades” después de conseguir todos los Red Star Rings y anuncia que se impresionó cuando completó Crisis City con un rango S en Sonic Generations. También se impresionó por su rendimiento en Sonic Colors (DS). En pocas palabras, llegaron a hacerse muy buenos amigos. Silver the Hedgehog Silver es el amigo más cercano de Blaze de un futuro distante con quién ella describe tener una relación hermano-hermana con él en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Los dos buscan una batalla con Iblis juntos como se ha visto varias veces. Al viajar al presente, ellos dos hicieron que fuese una prioridad encontrar la semilla de Iblis. Durante el curso de los eventos Blaze parece ser más madura y centrada que Silver, quién es propenso a sentir inseguridades de vez en cuando, como ella apoyó a Silver, incluso cuando no estaba allí, ella finalmente selló a Iblis dentro de ella mejor que Silver. Blaze se transportó a otra dimensión, sin embargo, Silver estaba inseguro de si quería que Blaze se desvaneciera de su vida, pero Blaze se fue incluso con la desaprobación de Silver y le deseó buena suerte en su nueva vida sin Iblis y sin ella. Después de derrotar a Solaris, la línea del tiempo se borró y por lo tanto Silver nunca conoció a Blaze. En Sonic Colors (versión DS solo) se puede ver a Silver y Blaze conociéndose por primera vez. Blaze parece reconocer Crisis City y se la puede ver hablando con Silver en Sonic Generations (versión PC y consola solo). También están juntos en la versión Nintendo DS de Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, en el cual retan al jugador a Hockey y Hockey Fébril en el Modo Aventura. Amy Rose Blaze y Amy se conocieron por primera vez en Sonic Rush cuando Amy le preguntó a Cream donde estaba Sonic. Cream luego le presentó a Blaze y llegaron a buenos términos hasta que Amy asumió que a Blaze le gustaba Sonic. Blaze sin embargo lo negó, diciendo que “No necesitaba a nadie llamado "Sonic'”. Amy ayuda a Cream y Blaze luego a distraer a Knuckles quién planeaba atacar a Blaze. En Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, Blaze y Amy parecen ser amigas cercanas, en el intro se las ve sonriendo y cogiéndose de las manos. Sin embargo en Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos London 2012 Blaze paro a Amy de enviar una carta personal para Sonic, retándola a un deporte. Blaze también da una molesta expresión poniendo su mano en su cara diciendo, “Oh hermano” cuando Amy estaba coqueteando con Sonic al llamarle “Cariño”. En el intro de Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno Sochi 2014, se las pueden ver teniendo una conversación. Knuckles the Echidna Blaze y Knuckles se conocieron cuando Cream vio a Knuckles y le saludó, y aunque Cream quería que Blaze fuera amiga de Knuckles, no funcionó muy bien. Knuckles fue amistoso hasta que vio a Blaze con una Sol Emerald, él lo confundió por una Chaos Emerald y le advirtió a Blaze de dárselo a Sonic. Blaze se enfadó con Knuckles y dijo que no tenía Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles la acusó de mentir, intentando hacerle daño, pero Blaze lo esquivó y lo golpeó, noqueándole y dejándole tumbado en una grieta. Knuckles después buscó una revancha con Blaze pero fue distraído por Amy. Cream también convenció a Blaze de que Knuckles es un “buen chico”. En el final del juego, sin embargo, Knuckles no muestra ningún disgusto hacia ella. Curiosidades * A pesar de tener el título de princesa, Blaze es a veces referida como una reina; Ella es llamada “Reina Blaze the Cat” en el mini sitio oficial de Sonic de Sega of America, Sonic Central, así como en el sitio web del juego Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Sin embargo, en Japonés, su título es 皇女 (Kojo), el cual se traduce como'' “princesa imperial”,'' (ella es también llamada princesa en Sonic Rush Adventure). * Como la especialidad de Sonic es el breakdance, parece que el estilo de baile de Blaze es el ballet ya que cuando sale victoriosa, ella gira en puntillas antes de realizar su pose de victoria. Hasta ahora Sonic y Blaze son los únicos personajes a los que se pueden ver bailando. * En la versión Inglesa de Sonic Rush, Blaze es doblada por Bella Hudson. Bella Hudson fue erróneamente referida como Berra Hudson en los créditos de Sonic Rush, ya que la 'L' en Japones es reemplazada por la 'R' cuando se escriben nombres. * De acuerdo con Sonic Channel, cuando se le pregunta sobre su peso, Blaze responde “No me gusta hablar de eso”. ''A diferencia de las demás chicas que simplemente dicen ''“Secreto”. * Burning Blaze es a veces erróneamente referida como “Super Blaze”, el cual esta más acorde con las otras super transformaciones, como Super Sonic y Super Shadow. * Blaze es la única chica en todas las representaciones de Sonic the Hedgehog en tener una transformación similar al Super Estado hasta ahora. * Blaze es el primer personaje con una super forma que no requiere Chaos Energy, en vez de eso usa Sol Energy. * En la versión Xbox 360 y PlayStation 3 de Sonic Unleashed, si alguien mira a la pantalla de cargando de Empire City, en un rascacielos se puede ver “Blaze Rd”. * Extrañamente, aunque lleva zapatos de tacón, Blaze es el personaje femenino más rápido en las series de Sonic. También tiene la ventaja de saltar alto, lo que la ayuda a adelantar a los demás. * Cuando Sega anunció por primera vez a Blaze, ellos la mencionaron como “La Reina Real Blaze the Cat” en la guía de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) y Sonic Rush. Sin embargo, esto fue luego cambiado de “reina” a “princesa”. * En Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos, Blaze es un personaje completo, y Daisy es un personaje veloz. Ya que Blaze es muy rápida, podría haber tenido más sentido cambiándolas de sitio. Aunque es posible que Sega y Nintendo quisieran que los personajes de Mario y Sonic estuvieran repartidos de igual forma (cada categoría con 2 personajes de Mario y 2 personajes de Sonic). * Si a Blaze se le da con el palillo en la pantalla táctil mientras que se juega a Sonic Rush, ella salta como un gato asustado, luego se vuelve hacia el jugador furiosa y pisa fuerte en el suelo antes de volverse y darle la espalda al jugador. Cuando eso pasa en Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze flota en el aire. * En Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze parece saber otra lengua a parte del Inglés, como cuando fue capaz de leer una lápida con textos antiguos encontrada en Sky Babylon. * Como Hiper Sonic, Blaze deja imágenes detrás de ella en las series de Sonic Rush. * Blaze es el segundo personaje felino introducido en las series respecto a los juegos. El primero es Big the Cat. ** Sin embargo si se hubiera incluido a Honey the Cat, quien fue desechada como personaje para Sonic the Fighters, Blaze hubiera sido la tercera. * Irónicamente, siendo una gata y siendo tan acrobática, ella tiene miedo a las alturas. Los gatos prefieren estar en sitios altos y casi siempre caen seguros sobre sus pies. * Aunque algunos personajes como Metal Sonic y Shadow the Hedgehog tienen la habilidad del boost, Blaze es el único personaje aparte de Sonic que es capaz de utilizar el boost controlado por el jugador. * Durante su permanencia en el universo de Sonic, Blaze se hace muy amiga de Cream the Rabbit y de Cheese the Chao. * Por el momento, ella es la única mujer del universo de Sonic en alcanzar una superforma. * En el juego Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) se revela que, cuando viajó al "pasado" (posiblemente esto sea una mentira por parte de Mephiles) Silver, en una visión, menciona un erizo azul antes del viaje. Y cuando Silver se encuentra con Blaze, ésta ya conocía a Sonic. * Es una de las pocas chicas que usa pantalones. * Originalmente iba a ser de color negro, pero en su diseño final cambió su color a morado. * Es la segunda hembra más popular entre los fans, sólo siendo superada por Amy. * Se dice que si ella perteneció al Team Rose en los Archie Comics, ella podría haber sido power en ese tiempo. * Ella podría ser del estereotipo "Tsundere" al igual que Shadow. * En el manual de ''Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)'' de España, se refieren a ella como a un chico. * Siendo Eggman Nega la versión de Eggman y las Sol Emeralds las versiones de las Chaos Emeralds, Blaze a menudo es considerada por los fans la versión de Sonic de su dimensión. Referencias Navegación en:Blaze the Cat ru:Кошка Блэйз de:Blaze the Cat fr:Blaze the Cat pl:Blaze the Cat Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Futuro Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Speed Type Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Otra Dimensión Categoría:Felinos